England friendly matches history
2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 |score = 2 – 1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Jenas Wright-Phillips |goals2 = Derdiyok |stadium = Wembley |location = London, England |attendance = 86,857 |referee = Felix Brych (Germany) |result = W |stack=yes }} |score = 1 – 0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ribéry |stadium = Stade de France |location = Paris, France |attendance = 78,000 |referee = Florian Meyer (Germany) |result = L |stack=yes }} |score = 2 – 0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Terry Gerrard |stadium = Wembley |location = London, England |attendance = 71,233 |referee = Kyros Vassaras (Greece) |result = W |stack=yes }} |score = 0 – 3 |report = Report |team2 = |goals2 = Barry Defoe |stadium = Hasely Crawford Stadium |location = Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago |attendance = 25,001 |referee = Enrico Wijngaarde (Suriname) |result = W |stack=yes }} |score = 2 – 2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Brown J. Cole |goals2 = Baroš Jankulovski |stadium = Wembley |location = London, England |attendance = 69,738 |referee = Terje Hauge (Norway) |result = D |stack=yes }} |score = 1 – 2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Helmes |goals2 = Upson Terry |stadium = Olympiastadion |location = Berlin, Germany |attendance = 74,244 |referee = Massimo Busacca (Switzerland) |result = W }} 2009 |score = 0 – 2 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |score = 4 – 0 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |score = 2 – 2 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |score = 2 – 1 |report = |team2 = |goals1 |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |score = 0 – 1 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance = |referee = }} ---- 2010 |score = 3 – 1 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |score = 3 – 1 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |score = 1 – 2 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = UPC-Arena, Graz |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |score = 2 – 1 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = }} ---- |score = 2 – 2 |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = }} ---- 2011 |time=19:15 Match 894 |round=''International Friendly'' |team1= |score=1 – 2 |report=FA Report |team2= |goals1=Agger |goals2=Bent Young |stadium=Parken Stadion |attendance=21,523 |location=Copenhagen, Denmark |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) |result=W |stack=yes }} |time=19:45 Match 896 |round=''International Friendly'' |team1= |score=1 – 1 |report=FA Report |team2= |goals1=Carroll |goals2=Gyan |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance=80,102 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |result=D |stack=yes }} |score=1 – 0 |report=FA Report |team2= |goals1=Lampard |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance=87,189 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) |result=W |stack=yes }} |score=1 – 0 |report=FA Report |team2= |goals1=Barry |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance=48,876 |referee=Pavel Kravolec (Czech Republic) |result=W }} 2012 |time=20:00 GMT Match 903 |round=''International Friendly'' |team1= |score=2 – 3 |report=FA Report |team2= |goals1=Cahill Young |goals2=Robben Huntelaar |stadium=Wembley |attendance=76,283 |location=London, England |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) |result=L |stack=yes |note=This was England's first international match without Fabio Capello since 2007, with interim manager Stuart Pearce taking the managerial position. }} |round=''International Friendly'' |time=20:45 UTC+2 Match 904 |team1= |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= |goals2=Young |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion |location=Oslo, Norway |attendance=21,496 |referee=Michael Weiner (Germany) |result=W |stack=yes |note=This was England manager Roy Hodgson's first game in charge since taking over as manager. }} |time=17:15 BST Match 905 |round=''International Friendly'' |team1= |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Welbeck |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance=85,091 |referee=Peter Rasmussen (Denmark) |result=W |stack=yes }} |score=1 – 2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=De Rossi |goals2=Jagielka Defoe |stadium=Stade de Suisse |location=Berne, Switzerland |attendance=15,000 |referee=Sascha Kever (Switzerland) |result=W |stack=yes }} |score=4 – 2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ibrahimović |goals2=Welbeck Caulker |stadium=Friends Arena |location=Stockholm, Sweden |attendance=49,967 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) |result=L |stack=yes }} 2013 |score=2 – 1 |report=FA Report |team2= |goals1=Rooney Lampard |goals2=Fred |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance=87,453 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) |result=W |stack=yes }} |score= 1 – 1 |team2= |report=Match report |goals1= Lampard |goals2= Long |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance= 80,126 |referee= William Collum (Scotland) |result= D |stack=yes }} |score= 2 – 2 |team2= |report= |goals1= Fred Paulinho |goals2= Oxlade-Chamberlain Rooney |stadium=Estádio do Maracanã |location=Rio de Janeiro, Brazil |attendance= 66,000 |referee= Wilmar Roldan (Colombia) |result= D |stack=yes }} |score= 3 – 2 |team2= |report=Match report |goals1=Walcott Welbeck Lambert |goals2=Morrison Miller |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance= 80,485 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) |result= W |stack=yes }} |score= 0 – 2 |team2= |report= Report |goals1= |goals2= Sánchez |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance= 62,963 |referee= Florian Meyer (Germany) |result= L |stack=yes }} |score= 0 – 1 |team2= |report= Report |goals1= |goals2= Mertesacker |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance=85,934 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) |result= L |stack= yes }} 2014 |score= v. |team2= |report= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wembley |location=London, England |attendance= |referee= |result= |stack= }} Category:Friendly matches history by team